Dying Roses
by Mimi T
Summary: Ahem... A story I have given up on continuing. It really is quite cool (or so i'm told :) RR I have writers cramp on this so if you have any ideas e-mail me! Thanks.


See me for Who I Am  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Digimon if I did Mimato would be going in a whole different direction.  
  
Dedication: I would like to dedicate this to Gina and Jess. Thanks for all your help with the story. And also Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15, you opened my eyes to a different world.  
  
Author's Note: Okay it's really bad. I know, but please R/R anyways!!!  
  
It was just another day in the digital world. Everything was hot. Yeah, really hot. Tk and Kari were busy playing games and trying to teach them to Gatomon and Patamon at the same time. Sora and Biyomon were talking. Tai being the "leader" was leading us to where wherever was. Izzy and Joe were talking about food which honestly didn't help. tentamon and Gonamon willingly joined their conversation. Matt being the rebel like always was just walking real quietly unless of course Tai said or did something that he didn't like.  
  
And then there was me, Mimi Tachikawa. The whiny airhead, who had nothing better to do then whine. So I did. "My feet are burning and they really hurt!" I complained. "Mimi just be quiet! All of our feet burn, but do we complain?" said our bold courageous leader, Tai. Normally at times like these, I would stick my tongue out at Tai but today I didn't. Something stopped me. What would it honestly do if I did that? It wouldn't stop them from thinking I'm stupid and spoiled now would it?  
  
"Mimi, You okay?" Palmon asked worriedly. I forced a smile. "Yep! I was just thinking about getting a new pair of shoes!" I knew my voice didn't sound honest. "What's new about that?" said Joe. All the boys laughed so hard they turned red. Actually, all of them laughed except Matt. He didn't even smile. I secretly liked Matt I mean, he is awfully cute. I would never tell anyone though, not even my close friend Sora. Can you possibly imagine, me, Mimi Tachikawa the poshy ditzy princess and Yamato Ishida the cool, calm rebel? This definitely didn't stop me from crying. I don't know if it was Joe's words that hurt me or the fact that Matt and I would never be together or maybe it was both. I looked down so my hair fell over my face. And then out of nowhere a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** It was getting really dark and the sun was setting. I can't stay anymore. I have to leave. No one cares for this whiny Tachikawa, so why stay? Tai wouldn't care, he might actually be happy. Sora is a good friend but I bet she's only nice to me because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Izzy and Joe? Pah as if. TK and Kari are too young to know the difference. And Matt... Gee would he care? My thoughts melted as I thought about him. I knew if I had to go, it would be soon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** My harmonica was always with me no matter what. I sat there playing it. No, it wasn't my turn for the night shift so why did I always insist on staying awake? Poor Mimi/ I really should have stood up for her today. I love her with all my heart as much as I love TK. Joe is such a jerk for teasing her... and Tai! My blood boiled at the mere thought of his name Tai. If only... My thoughts were interrupted for I heard a noise coming from the bushes. Something was there. I sat there really quiet. I saw a blur of pink quickly flash through and I heard a soft sob. "Mimi?" I whispered. If it was her than she had already left. What would Mimi be doing at this time of night? I'll follow her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** There was dirt on my face, my lips were bleeding and I could feel thorns and scars all over my face. I had fallen pretty bad. "Digidestined, eh?" I looked up and immediately recognized the voice. It was Myotismon. I got up real fast. "What do you want?" I whimpered pathetically. He grinned. "Your life! On digidestined down leaves 7 more! CRIMSON WHIP!"I knew I shouldv'e brought Palmon. I quickly got up and ran, that was all I could think of doing. Then it shot me real hard in the legs. I struggled to run into the bushes and bumped into someone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** "Mimi!" I cried as I shook her. "...Matt?" her hazel eyes gazed into my azure ones. "What happened? Who did this to you?!" Her eyes shut and she fainted. I caught her and knew I had to take her someplace fast. I saw Myotismon suddenly appear in the clearing. Now I knew what had hurt Mimi! It was him, wait till I get him. But then I looked at Mimi. Her face was pale and her eyes looked like they had never been opened. I can't go back to camp because Myotismon would surely catch us. I carried her till I found a cave. She was still breathing but for how much longer, I didn't know. "Mimi you have to make it...for Palmon... for your friends... I love you Mimi Tachikawa" My eyes were now watering with tears. I shut them tight I wouldn't cry, never. As I shut my eyes, my crest started to glow. Mimi's eyes slowly opened and she got up. "I love you too"  
  
**************************************************************************** *** I stared at the ground. Did I really say I loved him? He probably hates me now and... He lifted up my chin and I stared into his eyes. He leaned forward and we kissed. All my doubts were dispelled. There was nothing but us and the dying roses.  
  
How was it? Please read and review. I'm working on a part 2, ttyl bye! 


End file.
